Lost Control
by Azure Shine
Summary: Aku tidak mungkin mencintai Kotone, dia menyebalkan, lemah, berisik dan berhati mulia. Tapi kenapa aku berpikir dia manis? sampai aku bermimpi ciuman dengannya. Ini mimpi buruk, apa yang salah denganku. Hari ini benar-benar sial, dan saat ini pula Ethan membuat semuanya semakin buruk! AAARRRGHH! End/complete.
1. Denial

**Title: Lose control!**

* * *

**Couple: Silver/Kamon/Rival x Kotone/Lyra/Soul**

**Game: Pokemon Soulsilver/Heartgold**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Denial**

* * *

Why does it feel so wrong to be without you?

I can still remember your last words, I repeat them in my head each and everyday

I can smell the sweet scent of your parfume now and then

And my heart still skips a beat when I think of you

Now tell me, why can I forget you?

Is it because you were my first love?

Or is it something else?

Tell me now, 'cause I'm going mad if I don't find the answer

Why do I want know the answer you ask?

Because if I know the answer it will mean that I have solution

Why do I need a solution?

'Cause I need to stop loving you

Yes, I need to, but I don't want to

Oh no, because I know that there's no one out there like you

In some sort of way you are unique and yet you aren't

You are still a girl and there are loads of girls

But none of them will ever mean as much to me as you do

* * *

Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan dan dimana aku berada sekarang. Ini didalam hutan, seperti biasa aku sedang dalam perjalanan dipengembaranku. Sendiri seperti biasa, tidak pernah membutuhkan kehadiran orang lain disampingku. Karena itu aku tersentak ketika melihat Kotone tiba-tiba muncul didepanku.

Kotone soul, dia sainganku. Wanita mungil dengan topi balon bodoh berwarna putih dan kuncir dua dibawah yang membuatnya aneh. Itu kesan pertamaku saat pertama kali bertemu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa dia terlihat… imut.

"Silver!" dia memanggil namaku dan tersenyum. Matanya berbinar riang dan kakinya melompat dengan cepat menyambarku.

Mataku membelalak. Kotone disini, MEMELUKKU! Ada apa ini? Aku rasa otakku sedang rusak, aku tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi. Ku jauhkan dia dariku dan melumat bibirnya. Bibirnya sangan menyebalkan, terasa lembut. Luar biasa hebat untuk mudah memacu nafsuku. Ciuman kami cepat menjadi panas, Kotone sama sekali tidak keberatan. Matanya bahkan terpejam, menyerahkan diri seutuhnya padaku.

Itu membutaku tidak ragu lagi, bibirku mulai menjelajahi sekitar wajahnya. Kotone mendesah seksi ketika bibirku mencium lehernya, sekali lagi, dia tidak terganggu dengan hal ini. Wajahnya memerah lebih cerah, memancing bibirku untuk melanjutkan kepipinya, pangkal hidung dan dahi. Setelah beberapa detik melihat wajah satu sama lain, aku kembali menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya untuk sebuah kenikmatan lagi.

….

…..

…

….

"Aaaaahhh!" Aku berteriak keras. Tubuhku melompat langsung keatas, mulutku terengah-engah berat. Ku cengkram erat selimut. Keringat membasahi dahiku. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku memandang sekeliling, menyadari diriku berada disebuah hutan juga, tapi tanpa kehadiran Kotone. "Itu hanya mimpi…" gumamku "Tidak, itu sebuah mimpi buruk!" tangan kananku mencengkram wajah, aku menghirup udara dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

Aku masih sedikit shock, kembali kekenyataan. Sekarang aku di Ilex forest, duduk dikantung tidurku mala ini yang dihangatkan sebuah api unggun didepanku. Ditemani suara Hoothod dan kepakann sayap Zubat sesekali disekitar tempatku tidur. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku sedang membeku sekarang, frustasi.

Aku benar-benar sudah gila, pasti otakku tidak bekerja lagi. Mungkin memang sudah lenyap. Pikiranku akhir-akhir ini selalu tentang dirinya, Kotone! Gadis sialan yang selalu menguikku, bahkan kali ini kedalam mimpi.

Sail! Sial! Aku mengumpat didalam hati, sibuk dengan semua amarah yang kucurahkan. Bagaimana aku bisa memimpikannya? Kenapa selalu dia? Atau lebih tepatnya kenapa harus dia?! Ini gila! Baru seminggu aku berpisah darinya dan tujuanku adalah agar melenyapkan semua pikiran aneh yang menari-nari dikepalaku. Perasaan lemah yang memuakan itu.

Aku selalu merasa gila bersama gadis itu, suaranya yang kekanakan, dirinya yang ceria, penuhnya kasih, wajahnya yang imut dan.. dan.. dan..sial! dia meracuni pikiranku!

Cukup dengan semua imajinasi tentangnya! Aku harus melupakan gadis itu mulai sekarang. Begitu juga mimpiku saat ini. Mimpi?! Sial! Setelah aku mabuk menginginkan kehadirannya aku malah memimpikannya. Dan..ciuman! ini parah, bayanganku justru pergi ketingkat lebih jauh!

Aku menyilangkan tangan didada dan cemberut, sesekali menggeram kecil sementara pikiran melayang memikirkan mimpiku. Tentang bibir Kotone, rasa ciumannya, desahan nafas dan ekpresi wajahnya yang menggairahkan. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuatku menjilati bibirku dan terangsang. Persetan!

Aku mengambil selimut dan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhku. Mengutuk mimpi burukku, berharap kali ini bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa kehadiran Kotone lagi yang mengusik mimpiku.

Ini pagi, aku merasa lega karena tidur keduaku sedikit lebih nyenyak. Tentu karena dia tidak menghantui mimpi keduaku. Tapi aku merasa kesal dengan semua hal menyangkul Kotone, aku mengomel sendiri mengingat mimpi dimalam tadi.

"Ciuman,, sial, Kotone. Aku benar-benar memimpikan ciuman dengannya?!"

"Oh, begitukah?" terdengar suara riang yang menyebalkan.

"Siapa?" aku berseru dan sedikit terkejut.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki muncul dari belakang pohon, dia memakai topi yang dibalik kebelakang dan jaket paker merah serta celana pendek hitam. Oh, mimpi buruk berlanjut! Dia Ethan Hibiki, teman sejak kecil Kotone! Bagaimana terkejutnya aku melihatnya disini, bukan karena kehadirannya tapi kerena dia mendengar tentang bagaimana aku mencium Kotone didalam mimpi.

Oh, tuhan! Dia pasti akan menyeringai senang dan menggodaku. Ini buruk! Aku buru-buru berbalik dan membereskan peralatan kemping untuk cepat menjauh darinya. Aku berjalan kearah berlawanan, dia juga berjalan bersamaku. Aku mempercepat langkahku, dia mengikuti masih dengan senyum diwajahnya. Aku berlari, dia cepat menyusul dan meraih tanganku. Menghentikanku.

"Hehehe… kau mau kemana Silver Rocket? Ayo ngobrol sebentar, sudah seminggu kita tidak bertemu" ejeknya. Bisa kutebak, dibelakangku dia sedang menyeringai penuh dengan kemenangan. Sementara aku? Wajahku pucat dan tubuhku membeku.

"Silver.." kata Ethan.

Oh, ayolah! Satu lagi titik awal mendekati neraka introgasi! Teriakku didalam hati. Pasrah. Aku berbalik dan merasa jengkel melihat ekpresi Ethan yang mengodaku.

"Aku suka campur tangan, aku jenis orang seperti anak-anak dariScooby Doo" ya, terserah. Siapa yang peduli? "tapi bukannya ikut campur dalam kejahatan kecil, aku ikut campur dalam kehidupan cinta orang-orang. Sekarang, aku peduli untuk penjelasan untuk hal yang tidak patut seperti mimpiku tentang Kotone"

Ini mengerikan! Aku tahu tentang Ethan, dia mulur ember yang tidak bisa diamdalkan untuk menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Dan sekarang dia menuntut untuk iformasi lebih lanjut? Lebih baik aku menyangkal.

"Apa maksudmu? Itu hanya mimpi yang bodoh"

"Ayolah! Aku tahu bagaimana Kotone, dia gadis yang menarik dan aku setuju mengapa kau bisa menyukainya" lanjut Ethan.

"Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan menyukai gadis konyol seperti dia!" tidak diragukan lagi, Ethan telah mendengar jelas semua omelanku. Dia menjebakku untuk menyangkal dimulut tapi tidak diwajah. Aku merasa pipiku memanas, taktinya lebih dari sukses. Sial!

"Lihat! Kau memerah.." tawa Ethan " Aku tahu kau menyukainya!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" aku tegas mengatakannya pada Ethan, semoga nada ngototku bisa meyakinkannya.

"Oh ya?" kata Ethan sembari menyeringai nakal "Lalu bagaimana dengan 'rasa bibirnya seperti marsmellow, panas dan juga manis, lalu lembut. Dan perasaanku yang katanya menginginkan hal itu lebih, hah?"

"Ap- Ke-kenapa kau.." aku tergagap, wajahku semakin merona. Mataku melebar, rasa kaget bercampur bingung ada dikepalaku. Ethan menyadari ekpresiku.

"Itu yang kau katakana beberapa menit lalu~" Ethan menjelaskan dengan nada main-main. Sekali lagi, sial! Dia benar-benar telah menguing semua yang kukatakan.

"Dengarkan aku teman sejak kecil gadis sialan!" semburku. "Aku tidak menyukainya!" aku berteriak lantang untuk menyakinkan cowok bodoh yang terus menggangguku. Semoga kali ini berhasil.

Tanpa diduga, dia tertawa dan tersenyum nakal "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa bermimpi tentang hal itu?" Tanya Ethan dengan suara yang tulus, menginginkan sebuah jawaban jujur dariku.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli" kataku " aku tidak akan pernah menyukai seseorang yang memiliki simpati pada yang lemah"

Ethan menatapku bosan, mungkin baru pertama kali ia berjumpa seorang pria yang keras kepala menyangkal tentang perasaan cinta. Dan aku berharap dia menyerh untuk berusaha menggangguku lagi.

"Semua orang tahu bahwa Kotone itu manis dan sebagai teman sejak kecil aku yang lebih merasa dia akhir-akhir ini bertumbuh cantik. Dia dan kita 17 tahun sekarang, apa kau tidak merasa khawatir dia direbut seseorang?" belum menyerah, Ethan mencoba merayuku lagi.

Aku masih bisa berpikir dengan waras "Au tidak peduli" aku mengelak. Tangan kusilangkan didada dan berpaling.

"Oh, dan tentu saja bibirnya! Bagaimana itu sangat menggairahkan, seperti yang kau katakana tentang mimpimu. Itu sangat mengganggu dan..nikmat" lanjut Ethan, dia melirik karahku dan memasang seringaian nakal.

Untuk kedua kalinya dipagi hari, wajahku menghianati diriku dan aku tersipu dengan hebat.

"Aku tidak menyukainya" aku bersikeras, meskipun pipi merahku tidak membantu argumen diriku.

"Tentang mimpimu itu, walaupun hanya mimpi. Tidak adakah keyakinan untuk berpikir bahwa kau akan menyukainya dalam kehidupan nyata?" Tanya Ethan

"Sebuah mimpi adalah mimpi, itu tidak berarti berlaku dikenyataan" kataku tegas.

Ethan mendengus kesal. Baguslah, itu tanda dia menyerah. Aku berpaling menatapnya dan kembali terkejut. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil telepon genggamnya, lalu memencet sebuah tombol. Itu pasti…

"Hallo, Kotone" kata Ethan, dia menempelkan telpon itu ditelinga kanan. Sialan, sudah kuduga dia mengontak Kotone! "Aku dan Silver ada di Ilex forest, kau berada didekat sini? Bisakah kau kemari sebentar?"

Aku panik. Dia menyuruh Kotone kesini, sekarang! Aku belum siap untuk menemuinya, batinku belum bisa berpikir jernih sepenuhnya, jika dia datang… dia mungkin akan menjebol pertahananku selama ini! Aku buru-buru menghambur ke Ethan, mencoba merebut telpon genggam dan membatalkan kata-katanya. Tapi ia menghindar dengan cepat seakan tahu reaksiku ini. Tanganku sulit sekali menggapainya, dia selalu bisa menghindar. Dan akhirnya dia memasukan kembali telpon genggam kesakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah tali! Aku mundur kebelakang sementara dia maju dengan berani mendekatiku. Masih selalu dihiasi dengan senyum jahilnya.

AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

To be continued


	2. Good day

**Title: Lose control!**

* * *

**Couple: Silver/Kamon/Rival x Kotone/Lyra/Soul**

**Game: Pokemon Soulsilver/Heartgold**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Good day  
**

* * *

Aku pernah berpikir ingin melenyapkan Ethan. Dia selalu berisik, sok akrab dan terlalu mesum. Tapi kadang aku merasa kehadirannya sebagai seorang teman atau satu-satunya yang mau mendekati diriku yang anti-sosial selain Lyra, Crystal dan Blue, yang mengisis kepenatan dalam hidupku. Tapi sekarang lain, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya setelah ini!

"Argh!" aku mengerang, kesal dengan tali yang mengikat kedua tanganku dibelakang pohon. Ya, beginilah aku sekarang. Berdiri terikat pada sebatang pohon seperti orang tolol, berusaha mencoba membebaskan ikatan tali yang mustahil terbuka seorang diri.

"Tenang saja, Lyra bilang akan datang. Sebaiknya saat itu kau jujur, Silver." Perintah cowok brengsek itu beberapa menit lalu sebelum ia pergi. "Jadi... good luck!" dia melambaikan tangan dan benar-benar pergi tanpa beban.

_Sial! Sial! Sial! Siaaalaaaaannn...!_

"Silver?"

Aku membeku, walaupun aku ingin ini adalah ilusi tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku tidak bisa pura-pura tuli dan berpikir pendengaranku bermasalah, tidak menepis kenyataan bahwa telingaku mendengar suara familiar, suara dari seorang gadis yang sangat tidak ingin kutemui, gadis biang masalah, satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku terikat sekarang dan telah membuat otakku lumpuh berminggu-minggu ini. Dan dia disini, didepanku!

Dengan enggan aku melirik Lyra. Tidak ada perubahan padanya selama aku pergi, mata coklat susu yang lembut, wajah manis, tubuh mungil yang cocok untuk dipeluk, rambut kuncir dua dibawah, topi bulat besar, baju sailor dengan celana pendek biru. Dan..dan.. bibirnya masih tetap menggoda.

Aku tersentak. Ingin rasanya aku meninju diriku sendiri jika bukan karena fakta kedua tanganku terikat. Sial! Apalagi yang kubayangkan tentang Lyra?!

"Kenapa kau terikat begitu?" tanya Lyra. Suaranya lembut, merdu dan sedikit nyaring bagai anak kecil. Lyra memiringkan kepala kekanan dengan mimik bingung, mata coklat miliknya menatap ikatan tali disekitar kedua lenganku dibelakang pohon.

"Si brengsek Ethan yang melakukannya!" geramku kesal, mengingat pemuda bertopi yang digaya kebelakang itu membuatku sebal.

"Apa alasan dia melakukan hal ini padamu?" lanjutnya, ingin tahu.

"Karena...!" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku berhenti, berpikir.

_Karena dia ingin aku jujur tentang perasaanku padamu? Mana mungkin aku mengatakan itu!_

"Ja-jangan banyak tanya, hanya cepat lepaskan aku!" aku melengos, aku rasa wajahku merona lagi. Menyebalkan.

"Um.. baiklah.." kata Lyra dengan sedikit panik karena mendengar aku membentak.

_Bagus, cepat selesaikan ini. Dan aku bisa pergi selamanya dari hadapanmu._

Tapi Lyra justru mendekat kepadaku, kepalanya dileher kananaku, dia memelukku! Terkejut, aku membatu. Wajahku menjadi merah seperti semua darah ditubuhku naik kesana.

"A..A..A...APA YANG KAU.." aku berbicara gagap seperti orang tercekik, tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata lagi.

"Tenanglah, Silver. Aku sedang mencobanya." Gadis yang memelukku seenaknya ini mengeluh dan mulai meraba-raba bagian belakang pohon, aku bisa merasakan tangannya menyentuh tanganku sesekali.

Sementara Lyra mencoba melepaskan ikatan tali, aku mulai menjadi gila. Seluruh anggota badanku tidak berfungsi sama sekali, termasuk otakku. Hanya hatiku yang semakin kali semakin kuat berdetak. Tapi lama-lama ada separuh anggoda tubuhku yang bekerja kembali, memfokuskan pada satu hal. Seperti sekarang salah satu pancra inderaku bisa mencium rambutnya yang wangi shampoo mangga dan strawberry, kulitku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhya saat memelukku, dan juga desahan kesal yang terdengar menggoda ditelingaku. Perasaan ini nyaman, damai dan tentram. Aku menjadi tidak terganggu dengan pelukannya lagi.

"AH!" teriak Lyra,ia melompatkan tubuhnya mundur kebelakang, bokong manisnya menyentuh rerumputan. Apa? Bokong manis? Aku kembali gila! "Aku menyerah!"

"Menyerah? Lalu bagaimana denganku?!" dengan mudahkepanikanku menepis rasa malu karena memuji salah satu bagian tubuh Lyra, aku berandai-andai terikat selamanya disini. Tidak, itu mimpi buruk! "Jangan main-main, Lyra! Cepat lepaskan!"

"Tapi tali itu terikat dengan simpul tali mati. Sulit untuk membukanya." Rengeknya.

"Itu mungkin karena kau memelukku, idiot! Kenapa tidak kau coba dari belakang?" perintahku.

Wajah Lyra tersipu ketika mendengar kata-kataku tentang 'memeluk'. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sampai kuping, mencoba menyembunyikannya. Oh, brengsek. Dia terlihat imut!

"Se..seharusnya kau katakan lebih awal!" ujarnya gagap. Dia buru-buru bangun dan berlari kebelakang pohon dimana tali mengikatku.

"Ce..cepat lakukan saja!" wajahku juga merona. Kikuk. Sepertinya dia menularkannya padaku.

"Go, Chikorita!" Lyra mengeluarkan pokemon miliknya yang didapat dari profesor Elm dan menyuruh pokemon tipe daun itu menggunakan keahlian pokemon itu yang didapat dari TM, yaitu cut dengan hati-hati karena takut mengenai tanganku. Score, tidak perlu waktu lama tali yang melilit disekitar lenganku putus. Dasar bodoh, seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini dari tadi. Kemudian aku melirik kedua tanganku, merah, juga sedikit sakit. Sialan, Ethan! Akan kubalas kau tiga kali lipat setelah ini!

Lyra memperhatikan tanganku, dia mengambil dua handuk dari tasnya dan membasahinya dengan botol air minum miliknya. Aku tidak melihat pokemon hijau lemah itu lagi, mungkin Lyra sudah mengembalikannya ke poke-ball. Kulihat Lyra meraih tanganku dengan tangan mulus dan putihnya, jari-jari lentik nan mungil miliknya mengikat kedua handuk itu dibagian merah pada kedua tanganku dengan lembut.

"Ini bisa membantu." Katanya dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

"Um.. thanks.." jawabku tulus.

* * *

Kami terdiam setelahnya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan dalam suasana yang sunyi ini jantungku terus berdetak keras, menggangguku. Tapi untung saja Lyra tidak bisa mendengarnya. Aku bingung untuk melakukan apa dan harus mengatakan apa. Demi Arceus, baru kali ini aku merasa suatu perasaan yang disebut 'gugup'.

Lyra menawarkan air minum padaku dan aku menerimanya. Mungkin dengan air segar bisa membuatku lebih baik. Apa saja agar bisa membuatku menjadi normal kembali. Lyra membungkuk dan menyentuh bunga disekitanya. Bunga liar, aku tidak tahu jenisnya dan namanya karena tidak peduli. Tapi warnanya putih bersih, Lyra terus memandanginya. Sepertinya ia menyukainya. Kalau kupikir hutan ini terlihat bagus juga, bunga-bunga, pohon –pohon muda, juga banyak butterfree dan cuacanya sedang bagus. Tidak terlalu panas, justru sejuk. Aneh, aku tidak pernah memperhatikan kemana aku pergi sebelumnya dan aku benci membuang waktu untuk memandangi alam, tapi kenapa sekarang? mungkin itu karena aku tidak sendirian? Karena ada Lyra disisiku?

_Ah! Sial! Semakin aku berpikir semakin aku mendekati kata cin.. tidak! Cinta? Yang benar saja!_

Aku meneguk air dibotol untuk mengalihkan pikiranku. Semantara Lyra memanggil namaku, aku menengok dan menatapnya. Wajah Lyra merah padam, jari-jarinya bermain-main tidak bisa diam. Dia terbata-bata ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku menatapnya tajam, kesal menunggu perkataan. Tidak lama, ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata:

"A..apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pacaran?" akhirnya.

Aku memuncratkan air yang berada dimulutku, kemudian tersedak dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Ditambah dengan rasa kaget yang luar biasa, membuatku menjatuhkan botol air minum dan akibatnya isinya tumpah membasahi rerumputan. Mulutku terbuka dan tertutup, bernafas cepat. Pertama, aku memimpikan Lyra. Lalu sibedebah Ethan datang, menguras otakku, mengikat dan memanggil gadis ini padaku. Lalu aku terlena oleh momen pelukan yang sekejap, dan saat aku sudah mulai bisa tenang... gadis ini mengatakan padaku sesuatu tetang pacaran?

Ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa yang buruk selalu terjadi? Jujur, ini hari spontan yang memelahkan bagiku. Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan ketenangan saja?

"Silver? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tuntut Lyra tanpa menghiraukan reaksi shock dariku. Ia menginginkan jawabanku?

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" tanyaku curiga. Entah kenapa hatiku was-was oleh topik ini.

"Well... kau lihat teman-teman kita, semua berkencan. Leaf dengan Gary, dan Ethan dengan Crystal." Jadi.. sibodoh Ethan sudah berkencan. Apa itu alasannya kenapa ia ngotot mengusikku. Dia ingin aku dan Lyra bergabung juga? "Dan.." lanjut Lyra. "Aku merasa aku juga ingin menemukan seseorang untukku."

Ini adalah fakta! Padahal aku tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika Ethan mengatakan tentang bagaimana Lyra akan direbut, dan sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi Lyra! Oh, demi Arceus..! segalanya hampa, pandangan mataku kosong, mataku yang perak menjadi putih, dan aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi dikulitku, hatiku sedikit demi sedikit semakin tertekan untuk hancur. Diriku terpaku kaku dengan tangan kanan mengepal menyadari bahwa Lyra ingin menjauh dariku, pergi kepelukan orang lain! Bagaimana aku bisa membayangkan? Merasakannya? Kalau itu terjadi sama saja dengan aku menggali kuburanku sendiri!

Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir, tubuhku bergerak dikuasai oleh nafsu. Aku mendorong Lyra terlentang direrumputan, dia tersendak dan menjerit kaget. Wajahnya cepat merona keika ia tahu bahwa aku mengangkanginya. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk meminta penjelasan tapi aku telah menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya bahkan sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Terkejut pada awalnya, Lyra membeku dan tubuhnya pasrah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setelah beberapa detik, dia mulai berontak dengan memukul-mukul kedua tangannya. Kutahan kedua tangannya dengan mengangkatnya keatas kepalanya dan menggunci pergerakan disana pada kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiri memegang dagunya agar lebih memperdalam ciuman.

"Mm! Hmp!" Lyra tidak menyerah dan masih berprotes, tapi sia-sia. Aku tidak membutuhkan kata-kata dan dia harus menyerahkan bibirnya secara sukarela atau terpaksa dimomen ini.

Aku terus menciumnya, melakukannya lebih dari yang kulakukan dimimpiku. Tidak hanya bibir, aku mencium pipinya, hidung dan dahi. Aku suka desahan erotisnya saat ciumanku turun ke leher. Terdiam beberapa saat menatap satu sama lain, aku kembali kebibir menggoda miliknya untuk ciuman yang lebih menggairahkan. Tapi meleset, ia berhasil melepaskan kuncian tanganku saat aku ingin mencoba menggukana lidah.

Lyra mendorongku kekanan, menyebabkan aku jatuh terbaring. Dia duduk dan sedikit mundur menjaga jarak dariku. Wajahnya merah marun, tubuhnya gemetar. Aku mulai melihat cairan bening turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Itu.. itu.." dia merengek. Akal sehatku kembali dan aku mulai panik tentang fakta bahwa mungkin ia akan membenciku, tidak sudi melihatku lagi.

Aku ingin menjelaskan kenapa aku menciumnya, menenangkannya, meminta maaf atau apapun agar air mata yang kulihat didepan mataku berhenti mengalir. Tapi mulutku kelu, tidak ada suara yang keluar seakan aku bisu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merancang kata-kata yang harus kukatakan. Menyadari diriku terdiam sambil mulut terbuka seperti orang bodoh. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bicara dan menutup mulutku sambil mengalihkan pandang dari Lyra.

* * *

Kami menghabiskan waktu tanpa berbuat apa-apa, masih kudengar isakan kecil disebelahku, Lyra masih menangis pelan. Bukannya aku tidak merasa bersalah, hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

_Ayolah! Katakan sesuatu, apapun! Bersikap jantan dan tenangkan dia! Ayo cepat, idiot! Kau bukan pengecut seperti Giovanni yang kabur meninggalkan anaknya karena dikalahkan seorang bocah! _Berkali-kali aku mengutuk diriku sendiri didalam hati, ingin aku melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan dibatinku tapi tubuhku menghianatiku. Mulutku seperti terkunci tidak bisa dibuka. Aku tersiksa saat tangisan Lyra tidak juga berhenti.

Kupaksa seluruh tenaga bekerja ditanganku. Tanganku kukepal keras untuk mengumpulkan energi. Sakit, tapi aku merasakan apa-apa, terlalu berkonsentrasi pada kata-kata yang mau aku ucapkan. Kubuka mulutku dan..

"Kenapa?" Lyra mendahuluiku bicara, aku terkejut saat melihat matanya merah dan berkaca-kaca bekas air mata. Tatapan matanya melotot marah menantang mata perak milikku. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau jahat, Silver!" dia berteriak.

"...Aku...maaf.."aku memang bersalah, jadi kucoba meminta maaf dengan tulus. Kepalaku menunduk menatap sepatuku. _Arg! Aku benar-benar tidak jantan! Aku seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi ibunya._

"Kau tahu bahwa itu ciuman pertamaku?" Lyra menaikan nada suaranya.

"Um.. tidak." Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, yang kutahu hanya aku sedikit bangga menjadi yang pertama mendapatkan ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" ada nada penasaran saat kalimat ini keluar dari mulut merah mudanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku berbohong. Aku belum siap un-

Belum sempat kata-kata dibatinku menjadi lengkap, pikiranku teralih berkat tamparan Lyra.

PLAK!

Mataku membelalak. Air mata jatuh lagi dan kali ini aku melihatnya dengan jelas diarah yang sangat dekat. Wajah Lyra dan aku hanya beberapa senti diatasku. Tetesan air mata membasahi pipiku saat ia mulai berdiri dengan wajah menatapku saat aku menengadah menatapnya.

"Aku membencimu, Silver!" rengek Lyra, kaki-kaki mungilnya berlari kencang meninggalkanku ditempat.

Aku cepat bangun dan terburu-buru mengejarnya, terus meneriakan namanya dan menyuruhnya agar berhenti. Lyra pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus berlari. Aku mempercepat lariku untuk meraihnya. Beruntung kekuatan perempuan dan laki-laki tidak seimbang, dengan mudah aku menyusulnya. Kutangkap satu tangan miliknya, Lyra menengokan kepalanya kebelakang. Aku memutarkan tubuh kecilnya dan dan menariknya kepelukanku. Kudorong ia kesebuah pohon, kedua tanganku memerangkapnya dikedua sisi kepalanya membentuk kurungan agar ia tidak lari lagi.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" teriaknya histeris.

"Aku tidak bisa," tolakku "Dengar, aku.."

"Kau jahat. Lance lebih baik darimu!"

Aku tersentak_. Lance? Apa hubungannya? Kenapa si bodoh nomor 2(nomor 1 adalah Ethan) itu sampai masuk ke masalah ini?_

"Dia lebih baik darimu, dia kuat dan ramah. Tidak sepertimu!" Lyra melanjutkan kata-katanya dan lebih membicarakan pria itu. Suaranya terdengar sedikir serak karena menangis tapi dia tetap memaksakan bicara.

Kepalaku seakan menguap, bagai panci yang mendidih. Kemarahan mengusaiku saat Lyra mengucapkan nama cowok lain didepanku, apalagi memuji-mujinya. Tanpa menyadari kemarahanku atau tidak peduli, Lyra terus berceloteh tentang Lance. Aku mendiamkan dengan kembali memberi bibirnya ciuman.

"MMMM...!" ciuman kali ini lebih memaksa, bibirku cepat mengusai mulutnya, menjelajahi apa yang ada didalamnya. Nafas yang keluar karena desahannya tercium seperti wangi strawberry, lidahnya kenyal bagai marsmellow. Aku terangsang, nafsu membuatku menciumnya tanpa henti. Lyra meronta-ronta tapi aku dengan mudah mengusainya dan tidak membiarkannya berkutik di saat-saat ini. Setelah lama berfrenchkiss aku menjauhkan diriku untuk mengambil nafas, diikuti Lyra juga. Dia berpikir aku sudah selesai merampas ciumannya dan hendak lari. Tapi aku mencegahnya sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki.

"Belum.."

"Apa?!" mata Lyra membelalak.

"Belum selesai."

Nafsu selalu tidak puas, masih mengontrol diriku dan tubuhku telah ditaklukan. Aku menempelkan kepala Lyra lagi kepohon. Bersiap untuk ciuman kedua, mungkin ketiga dan lagi. Setiap ciuman kuyakin bahwa semakin lama dan nikmat. Udara sejuk dihutan ini tidak membantu mendinginkan tubuh kami berdua yang membara karena panasnya ciuman yang kami lakukan.

Seakan menyerah, Lyra membalas ciumanku. Mataku melebar dan melihat mata susu Lyra terpejam. Bibirku menyeringai kemenangan sebentar saat kami masih berciuman. Lidahku dan lidahnya bergerak bagai menari dalam satu irama walts. Dan ciuman terakhir diakhiri dengan Lyra yang menarik belakang kepalaku untuk maju lebih dekat kewajahnya, memperdalam ciuman.

Kulepas kepalaku darinya dan bernafas dengan cepat. Lyra terlihat tenang, saat kulihat wajahnya dia terlihat bagai buah strawberry, aroma shampoo yang ia gunakan sekarang. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas tidak berdaya dan merosot kebawah. Tanganku bergerak reflek menyangganya agar tidak jatuh, mengangkatnya sebentar untuk memposisikannya duduk dikedua pahaku. Memeluk punggungnya untuk memperat pelukan. Posisi kami saat ini sedang berpelukan dengan duduk, kedua kaki kami memeluk pinggang satu-sama lain, kepalaku kuistirahatkan di bahu kanan Lyra sementara ia membenamkan wajahnya dididadaku. Sedangkan kedua tanganku memeluk punggungnya, kedua tanga Lyra justru menggenggam bajuku dengan erat dibagian dada dikedua sisi kepalanya yang ia tempelkan kesana.

Lyra terlihat kepayahan dalam bernafas tapi ia memaksakan diri bernafas dengan cepat sepertiku.

"Lyra, bernafaslah pelan-pelan." Saranku, aku juga masih sangat membutuhkan udara tapi aku menarik nafas pelan agar ia mencontohku. Lyra mengikutiku tapi ia membuang muka dariku. Otakku merasa pulih dan kembali bekerja lagi. Aku mulai berpikir untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi bukan permintaan maaf, melainkan tiga kata yang anehnya meluncur dengan ringat setelah beberapa kali denial.

"Aku cinta padamu"

Lyra kaget dan spontan melirik kearahku.

"Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku gila didekatku, lebih gila apalagi jika kau berada disisi orang lain. Walaupun kau hanya berbicara pada Ethan teman masa kecilmu, aku tepat kesal kau memberikan senyuman pada sibodoh itu atau pria lain. Dan saat kau membicarakan pacaran, aku takut kau akan pergi dariku. Meninggalkanku kepada orang lain. Aku kesal dan ingin mengusaimu, semua yang pikirkan hanya membuat kau menjadi milikku mesti harus memaksamu, walaupun harus kuikat kau agar tidak lari dariku. Aku benci kau membicarakan laki-laki lain. Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku dan hanya aku dimatamu saat kau bersamaku. Mencintaiku. Hal-hal itu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir normal lagi!"

Lyra tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku minta maaf memaksa menciumanmu tapi jujur aku sama sekali tidak menyesal berbuat seperti itu. Aku tahu itu egois, jadi... aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku." Aku melepaskan jaketku untuk menutupi tubuhnya, khawatir ia akan terkena flu karena pakainannya yang pendek. Kaki Lyra menyentuh tanah dan punggungnya kusandarkan kepohon. Aku tersenyum sendu. "Aku mencintamu sampai tidak tertahankan, tapi... aku inginkan kebahagianmu juga. Akan kulakukan apapun, walaupun kau menginginkanku hilang dari pandanganmu."

Aku berdiri. Kucium lembut pucuk kepalanya dan berbalik pergi. Tubuhku gemetar saat berjalan, air mata mengalir dan cepat kuseka dengan punggung tangan. Mata perak milikku melihat gerbang keluar Ilex forest yang masih terlihat cukup jauh. Kakiku berat untuk melangkah maju lagi, ego, perasaan, organ tubuh dan semua milikku merasa tidak rela meninggalkan hutan ini. Jauh dari Lyra. Kugerakan kepalaku kekanan dan kiri menepis pikiran itu dan memantapkan niatku, kupaksa untuk melangkah. Satu langkah..

"Silver!"

Suara sahutan dari Lyra, tubuhku berbalik tanpa berpikir lagi. Seperti magnet yang tertarik magnet lain karena perbedaan kutub. Lyra berlari dibelakangku, kearah aku berdiri. Nafasnya kewalahan tapi ia tersenyum riang saat menyadari jarak diantara kami semakin dekat. Dia melompat kepelukanku, kedua kaki diikatkan disekitar pinggangku. Aku menangkapnya dengan kaget. Tangan Lyra melingkar disekitar leherku, ia bernafas kelelahan digendonganku. Mau tidak mau aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku dibawah bokongnya. Aku mencoba bertanya kepadanya tapi ia menyelaku terlebih dahulu.

"Kau bodoh, Silver. Aku memang marah, tapi.."

"Lyra..?"

"Meskipun kau egois dan pemarah... tapi kau punya sifat baik dan aku tahu itu. Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir pokemon itu hanya alat dan membenci orang lain. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya ramah." Apa? Itu aku dimata Lyra? Aku pria yang ramah dan tidak membenci pokemon? Aku memang tidak membenci pokemon tapi.. "Aku marah karena kau menciumku tanpa penjelasan, itu sangat menyakitiku."

"Maaf..." aku mengatakannya dengan jujur.

Kepala Lyra mundur kebelakang agar kami bisa bertatap muka satu-sama lain, ia tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak kerambut merah milikku, bibirnya maju menemui bibirku. Ciuman yang sekejap tapi terasa lama bagiku. Bibir Lyra kembali terlepas dari bibirku. "Aku mencintaimu juga." Senyuman tulusnya kembali terhias diwajah imutnya. Bibirku mulai mencari bibirnya kembali, dengan mudah kedua bibir menempel. Ciuman kali ini tidak sekasar saat aku memaksa Lyra tadi. Lidah kami saling berjelajah didalam. Nafsuku semakin meningkat manakala tidak ada penolakkan Lyra. Aku berjalan sambil menggendongnya, lilitan kaki Lyra semakin erat disekitar pinggangku.

Ciuman kami tidak terpisahkan hanya dengan aku sedang berjalan. Aku membawanya kebelakang salah satu pohon yang lebih besar diantara yang lain disekitar sini. Tempat yang cocok untuk sembunyi . Bibir kami masih bergerak, kujilat sekita bibir Lyra dan kembali berciuman. Lidah kami masih bermain dan saling beradu. Disaat Lyra terlena oleh ciumanku, tanganku meraba kebawah menuju salh satu dada berisi miliknya. Kuremas pelan berharap Lyra tidak menyadarinya tapi tidak berhasil. Tapi dia tidak menolak, justru ia beraksi genit. "Kau nakal, Silver." Sambil mengedipkan satu mata.

"Karena aku ingin lebih, semua hal tentangmu. Seutuhnya." Tanganku mulai mencoba membuka bajunya. Aku rasa kami akan ketingkat lebih jauh. Oh, aku rasa cinta tidak begitu buruk.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku dan Lyra resmi pacaran dan kami berpetualang bersama. Saat ini aku sedang berada di pokemon center di Goldenrod City. Kami membuat rencana menginap sehari untuk beristirahat karena kami datang saat malam hampir tiba.

"Silver, kau mengirim surat? Kepada siapa?" tanya Lyra sambil menatap amplop yang kuserahkan kepada seseorang yang bekerja untuk mengantarkan surat atau barang-barang ketempat lain ditempat ini.

"Crystal." Jawabku.

"Hee.. kau memang akrab denganya, ya?"

" Ya. Aduh!" setelah aku berkata 'ya', Lyra menginjak kakiku. Aku mengaduh dan menatapnya kesal. "Hei, apa-apaan?" protesku. Lyra berbalik dan berjalan duluan dengan langkah keras dan cepat.

"Hei, jawab aku!" aku menarik lengan Lyra dan membuatnya menatapku. Wajah Lyra terlihat kesal. Apa mungkin..."Kau cemburu?" tebakku.

Muka Lyra merona dengan cepat, ia membuang muka karena merasa malu. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali aku sudah tahu tebakanku benar.

"Dasar bodoh." Aku terkekeh melihat reaksinya, ia sama saja denganku.

"Apa?" teriak Lyra kesal. Matanya mendelik mendengar kekehanku.

Aku mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

"Hanya kau.."

" 'Hanya aku?' " tanya Lyra meniru kalimatku.

"Segalanya bagiku, sekarang. Selamanya." Aku tidak tahu kapan dan kenapa aku bisa berkata-kata manis bagai puisi ini tapi kata-kata itu terucap dengan mudah kepada Lyra. Ya, hanya kepadanya. Untuknya.

Lyra merona dan kami keluar dari Pokemon center menuju hotel sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum Lyra, setelah itu kami berpelukan diranjang yang hanya satu dikamar ini dengan selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang kami setelah bercinta.

"Hei, Silver." Lyra mengadahkan wajahnya keatas untuk bertatap mata denganku.

"Ng?" aku menatapnya wajahnya yang terlihat samar-samar karena hanya disinari cahaya bulan.

"Apa yang kau tulis disuratmu ke Crystal?" ternyata Lyra masih penasaran.

"Itu bukan tulisan, hanya foto-foto yang kubeli dari Blue."

"Foto-foto?"

"Ya, foto-foto Ethan. Sebagai balas dendam." Aku menyeringai membayangkan sibodoh itu pasti akan terkena bogem mentah atau perlakuan yang lebih parah lagi dari Crystal. Walaupun ia mengikatku demi mempersatukan Lyra dan aku tapi aku tetap tidak suka atas apa yang ia lakukan. Aku juga sudah bersumpah akan membalas dendam tiga kali lipat kepadanya. Hehe.. Silver Rocket tidak akan pernah menarik kembali kata-kata yang ia ucapkan!

"Balas dendam? Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada teman sejak kecilku sebenarnya, Silver?"

"Sudahlah Lyra, aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur." Keluhku, kututup mataku.

"Hu-uh!" aku tahu Lyra masih ingin menuntut jawaban, tapi aku tidak mau memperdulikan masalah itu lagi. Lagipula itu salah sibodoh itu sendiri mencari api kepadaku.

Lyra mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium bibirku.

"Sweet dream, Silver."

"You too, Lyra."

Tidak perlu waktu lama kami berdua sudah terlelap.

* * *

Pagi harinya, saat Lyra dan aku sarapan disebuah cafe. Kami mendengar sahutan seorang perempuan memanggil nama kami. Aku menengok kebelakang dan melihat Crystal yang ceria berjalan kearah kami dengan menggandeng Ethan yang seluruh wajahnya penuh bekas memar-memar atau lebih tepatnya bonyok.

Sementara Lyra menghampiri Ethan karena khawatir, aku justru terkekeh. Kekehan yang berubah menjati tawa puas.

"Serve you right." Ledekku kepadanya.

"Silver.. kau... padahal aku sudang berbaik hati membantumu untuk bisa bersama dengan Lyra." Geram Ethan. "Teganya kau membalas air susu dengan air tuba!" ia menunjuk jari telunjuknya kepadaku.

Aku menepis jarinya. "Aku tidak meminta bantuanmu, lagipula itu salahmu sendiri. Cepat atau lambat kau harus menerima konsekuensi atas apa yang kau lakukan."

"Kau.. Silver!" Ethan merasa tidak terima.

"Benar kata Silver, Ethan! Kami berterima kasih sekali padanya." Crystal masuk kepercakapan dengan menjewel pria disebelahnya.

"K-kami? Aw!" tanya Ethan terbata-bata dan sedikit takut disela-sela mengaduh karena Crystal belum juga melepaskan tangannya dari telinga pemuda itu.

"Ya, 'kami'. Tentu saja para gadis yang kau intip saat mereka ganti baju dan mandi." Crystal membocorkan tentang foto-foto yang kukirim kepadanya itu.

"Mengintip?!" Lyra berteriak kaget.

"Ya, kemarin Silver mengirim foro-foto yang bergambar sicabul ini sedang mengintip beserta nama-nama gadis yang ia intip difoto itu. Ia beli foto itu dari Blue mengingat gadis itu hobi mengumpulkan uang dan mencari kelemahan orang untuk blackmail karena iseng atau hiburan. Tapi dari sekian perempuan yang ia intip entah kenapa tidak ada kau di foto-foto itu."

_Tentu saja, karena aku mengancam Ethan akan membeberkan rahasia kegiatannya ini jika ia mengintip Lyra_. Batinku. _Entah kenapa aku peduli, mungkin aku sudah mulai menyukai gadisku saat ini sejak lama._

"I..itu.." Ethan mencoba menjelaskan. Ia tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Crystal, pikirannya terlalu panik untuk terus memfungsikan pendengaran dengan fokus. Lyra, terlalu marah sampai tidak mendengar hal itu juga.

"Ethan..." Lyra membunyikan jari-jarinya untuk bersiap meninju.

"Tu-tunggu, Lyra. Dengarkan ak-"

"KAU MESUM! HIDUNG BELANG! CABUL!"

Punch, kick, slap, smack down(kidding ).

Sementara Crystal membantu Lyra menghajar Ethan, aku melanjutkan sarapan yang tertunda. Dengan tontonan menarik didepanku dan teh ditangan aku mulai berpikir. Walaupun tidak mendapatkan ketenangan, walaupun hal ini tidak sesuai dengan yang kubayangkan tentang suatu hari favoritku tapi aku merasa ini sudah cukup. Aku berbatin:

_Ah... hari yang indah._

* * *

END

* * *

djo24: ini cahp 2 dan ending. thx 4 review n read

akanemori: ahahahaha... saja juga ktawa bacanya. kadang aku kesel Silver dijadiin lelucon n malanh nasib y kaya gini, tapi g apalah lgipula dicahp ini Silver blas dendam ma Ethan. ohohoho... gantian Ethan yang dikerjain. thx u 4 R&R


End file.
